Divided and Detained
by Manic-Sparkles
Summary: When weapon Lily decides to join the DWMA, she strives to become stronger but for what reason? She befriends the Soul Eater gang but is hiding something important. Something that not even they could realise could be possible. How are they meant to deal with multiple souls? (KidxOC)
1. Welcoming Party

**I know that I've got other fanfics to do as well but I felt like writing a Soul Eater one and I've had a good idea about it for a while. This story is going to feature a girl with multiple personalities so I hope you don't get offended. The chapters are actually of a good size so feel happy. I'm going to update this now and again so stay tuned for more. I did previously write this fanfics but I felt like it would be really short so I've now rewritten some off it to bulk it out a bit and have added another major plot to it. **

**Also, I set this after the anime and the academy is trying to make death scythes and what not. **

**So enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Divided and Detained**

**Chapter 1: Welcoming Party! Meisters and Weapons in a body?**

* * *

><p>The sun chuckled high up in the sky, lighting up the darkness with its cheerful glow. The sand of the desert reflected the sunlight and it bounced towards the magnificent city in its center. Surrounded by sand dunes sat a large city adorned with the colour black. A building rose up from its middle and it was the most amazing of them all. It was coloured black and white spikes were secured to it. There was numerous cartoon-ish skulls decorating the exterior and the colour red also enhanced the place's amazing appearance. In front of it, there was an extremely long staircase which a young girl was steadily climbing. Her hair was as red as fire and her eyes were glimmering crimson pearls that glowed radiantly beneath the sun's essence. The fire draped over her head halted at her shoulders. On her face was plastered a cheerful smile that lit up her appearance entirely. She wore a black and white striped jumper with a pale yellow shirt underneath it. On her legs, she had oak brown skinny trousers that clung to her legs like glue. She stopped at the top of the stairs and stared up at the enticing sight.<p>

"So this is the DWMA, huh?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I guess this is going to be our new school for a while, eh?" She sighed happily.

From out of nowhere appeared a male plonked on one of the building's spikes. He had blue hair spiked up in the air and a star tattoo on his arm. Jumping down to face the girl, he landed with an enormous thump. He pointed at the girl with a large grin. "Hey! I'm Black Star and you must be the new student coming today!" He yelled proudly and pointed his thumb at himself. "If I am to surpass God, then I must beat every student at this school and that includes the new ones."

The girl tutted. "So, you want to fight me? I really don't want to since I'm trying to make some friends and I'd rather not make enemies." She looked gloomily at her feet. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

The excitable male grinned at his opponent. "I would never let a coward get away from me, Black Star! You shall fight!" He charged at the girl with incredible speed and agility.

Without a second thought, the girl dodged his attack and landed a blow on him, herself. Her arm had instantly turned into a sword as soon as the boy moved from his position. The blade was magnificent and sleek. The silver metal was engraved with golden symbols and reached up to her elbow.

"You can't take me down that easily, Black Star." She grinned cheekily at him, raising her blade high. "There is a reason why I was placed in the good class at this school." She dashed forward, heading straight for Black Star but he avoided her at the last second and took her lack of protection into account as he placed his hand on her back. Within seconds, the girl fell on the floor, face first. She was in utter shock of what just happened to her. What did he do? How did he do it?

"I just blasted you with my amazing soul wavelength. Feel honoured that you got the chance to see me in action." He yelled before he disappeared into thin air. The girl propped herself up and looked around in astonishment, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone." The girl peered up to see a blond girl with shining green eyes. She smiled at the girl and offered a hand down to the fallen female. "I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul." With her other hand, she gestured to a boy with white hair standing behind her. He grinned, showing his razor sharp blades for teeth. The beaten girl took Maka's hand and hauled herself up.

"Thanks." She nodded at Maka and Soul, showing her gratitude. "Can I ask you where Mr Stein's class is?" She swiped a note from her pocket and held it up. "It says that he is my new teacher."

Maka continued to smile at the girl. "That must mean that you're in my class then."

The girl gave a cheerful grin and scratched her head. "Is that Black Star in the class too?" She enquired.

The blond sighed. "Sadly, that idiot is in our class. Don't worry though because he won't fight you again." She look inquisitively at the girl. "I'm surprised that you didn't draw with him. Your soul sizes are quite similar."

She smiled. "Who said that I was going to beat him? I just wanted him to go away." She chuckled. "I just made him think that he won so he would lay off. Also by showing some spirit, he was happy."

"I guess what you said about making friends was true." Soul interrupted. "Cool."

Maka began to walk along and the white haired kid and the girl followed behind. "So, what's your name?"

The girl's smile faded from her face. "I'm Lily. That is my name."

"Well, Lily, welcome to the Death Weapon and Meisters Academy!" Maka exclaimed, rushing off. "Class is starting soon so we'd better hurry." Lily and Soul bounded after her. She led them down corridor after corridor and Lily couldn't keep track of where they were going. All she saw was beige wall after beige wall. It all looked the same to her. Finally they came to a wooden door off one of the many corridors. "This is it. Come on in!"

Maka yanked open the door to expose the classroom before Lily. She entered the room, mouth wide open. The classroom was quite large and looked like a hall rather than a classroom. Students filled the desks that lay in a staggered semi-circle. At the front of the room stood a man by a blackboard. He was parked on a wheeled chair and was staring at the girl in the doorway. In his head was a large screw that his hand turned slowly. On his eyes, there were shining glasses and in his mouth rested a cigarette that filled the air with faint whiffs of smoke. He seemed quite strange to the girl in the doorway and she smiled at him.

"You must be the new student." He muttered, continuing to examine Lily. Lily nodded in acknowledgement. "Everyone this is Lily." He didn't move from his spot and his eyes remained focused. "Sit next to Liz." He gestured to a dirty blond haired girl in a cowboy hat. She was smiling at the new student at the front of the room and waved reluctantly.

Lily shuffled over to the seat beside Liz and plonked herself down. She noticed that Maka and Soul had already sat down and weren't too far away from her. She already liked them. Looking over at Liz, she introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Lily, Shielded sword."

Liz nodded. "Liz, Twin pistol." She gestured at a girl with shorter hair and similar attire. "That's my sister, Patty, the other twin pistol." Pointing over at a boy with white stripes in his black hair, she introduced him. "Death the Kid, Grim Reaper and my meister."

Lily smiled. "I don't have a meister at the DWMA."

"I'm sure you'll find one here." Liz replied.

"No, I'm going solo. I work better that way."

Liz nodded and faced the front. "Better listen or Stein'll do something terrible." She sighed. "I really don't like that."

Lily chuckled and focused her attention on Dr Stein taking class. He was waffling about dissection and a student would have to prod him back in the right direction. Lily had lost track of time whilst noting down important information and before she knew it, the bell rung which ended the class in session. Students filtered out the doors quickly and quite orderly. Lily followed Liz and her friends out the door. Once the masses had dispersed, there was a revelation of Liz's group: Her meister and other weapon, Kid and Patty; the duo she'd met earlier, Soul and Maka; a feeble looking boy with pink hair; a girl with black hair and dark eyes and the one and only Black Star.

"Hey everyone!" Lily waved at them, looking over at each one.

Maka stepped forward. "So you've met me, Liz and Soul already." She aimed her finger at Kid and Patty. "This is Death the Kid and Patty. Patty's Liz's sister and they work with Shinigami's son, Kid." She pointed at the other three. "You already know Black Star but the black haired girl is Tsubaki and that's Crona over there too." She smiled. "It's the end of classes for the day so we have some free time. I usually study but since this is your first day, I guess I could show you around..."

"I'll figure out my own way around here. I want to study in the library." Exclaimed a proud Lily.

Maka's eyes lit up "You want to study?" She grabbed Lily by the hand and shot off to the library. The others were left there scratching their heads and sighing.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later, the two had finished studying. Maka had been explaining all she knew and about what they've done recently. Lily was astounded to hear that she was the one that defeated the Kishin. She could clearly remember the madness because of how bad she became but she didn't tell Maka that and told her that all she did was feel it. They strolled over to a large board down one of the corners. Maka had explained that it was the assignment board and if you were to collect kishin souls then you'd need to get these assignment. They were levelled in difficulty. The board was littered with paper and Lily pointed to one of the easier ones. That was her mission to go on and she planned to set off that evening.<p>

* * *

><p>The kishin wasn't too far away, only a few miles from Death City. Lily had ventured there in the dead of the night. The moon with blood red scars shone bright above the empty desert and the stars gleamed in the navy sky. Lily examined her empty surroundings. "Use your soul perception. That's the only way we can find it." She muttered to herself. Staring around, she noticed a red soul just around the sand dune. Her eyes widened. "It's just there. I can't fight it. We wanted to make friends not enemies." She began to shy away from the yellow hill.<p>

"If we shy away, we won't be stronger. It'll happen again." She protested, talking to herself.

Her eyes darkened and she stared down at the ground with a malicious grin "Scared again? Can't expect anything else from you though. I'll be taking care of this 'kishin' thing. You're studying helped me greatly, Lily." She barked evilly.

She looked in a state of shock and panic. "But I thought that I was holding you back. I was stronger!" She yelled, holding her head and yanking her hair.

"Was is a very strong word." Her attitude changed and twirled her hair. "Nothing can stop me from taking over. Now I will obtain this soul." Her arms became sleek blades with serrated edges. "I am Rue the murder blade. Come out now, you asshole!" She screeched, springing over the sand dune. "Haze, do it!"

A bored look was painted on her face as she smashed down on the monster who hid. "I'm going to get this over with because I really don't like being kept up." She mumbled, slicing the beast repeatedly with her arm blades. The creature had no time to defend itself and after a few hits, it vanished into nothing more than a glowing red orb. The girl yawned. "Take it then, Rue."

The girl nodded, answering herself but before the soul slid down her throat, her eyes flashed open and she dropped it. "No, Rue, I'm having it." Lily snatched the orb and swallowed it whole. It felt nice as it swam down her throat, making her hum in happiness. "I'm going to become stronger and then I won't have you in me anymore."

Lily's eyes darkened yet again. "Hey! It's not my fault that our soul got separated." She huffed. "Blame that Kishin's madness for that one."

She lit up. "But you're the one who killed them all. You ate all their souls and it was only because of that Kishin that you didn't get all of us in trouble!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just lemme' have a bit of fun. I'm going to be here forever. Just because our soul became four doesn't mean that I'm not you, Lily."

"You are Rue and not Lily. I am Lily and you shall never take control of this body in a way like that again. If you get caught, we will be in trouble and probably kicked out of the DWMA and on the run and given so much hassle and I can't take it anymore."

Rue huffed. "Deal with it, Lily. I won't get you kicked out of your precious school if you let me have the odd soul from time to time. I get hungry too!"

"Agreed. Now hide until I want you to come back again." Lily muttered.

"Fine. But I'm getting at least 100 live humans for this." Rue barked before she gave the body back to her other half.

Lily looked into the distance at Death City. "I wonder how it's going to go this time." She sighed. "We've been kicked out of so many places already. The only reason that we are still living and free is because that Kishin caused so much havoc."

Her eyes blackened. "Yeah, yeah... so can we kill a human already. I'm so bloody bored that I might kill Sally."

A quiet and shaky voice spoke up. "Please don't let her hurt me, Lily." Her bottom lip quivered in fright and anxiety.

A sigh escaped from her lips. "Sally, Rue can't kill you." She shook her head. "And, Rue, please don't make her anxiety worse because she was finally getting a little better."

"Can we go now? I don't really care for this conversation and since we have to get up for school, I can't lie in and that hurts. Now let's go." Interrupted a sleepy voice that mumbled.

"Fine. Let's go back to Death City and go to sleep." She placed her hands on her protruding hips. "We will become better and stronger."


	2. Fun and Fast Times

**This chapter is a new addition to the original story and contains some more character bonding moments. It shows how Lily fits into the DWMA and stuff. I haven't really written something like this before so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Soul Eater Characters but I do own the four souls in the red head's body.**

**Divided and Detained**

**Chapter 2: Fun and Fast Times! Tricking friends with jokes?**

* * *

><p>Staring up at the intimidating building, a shadow cast over her that send chills down her spine. It was Lily's second day at the DWMA and after last night's encounter, she had no idea how this would turn out. She was sure that Rue would do something to damage her chances at the academy. Sadly, she always did and that was a problem. Lily sighed and entered her school for the time being. Glancing around for a familiar face, she noticed Kid standing in the corridor on his own. She shuffled over to him and jumped right in front of him, hoping to invoke a reaction from him.<p>

"Hey Kid! How're you today?" She greeted him with a smile.

He raised both eyebrows. "You do realise that I could see you enter the school so that 'surprise' of yours was pointless."

She huffed. "You're just here to spoil the fun, aren't you, Kiddo?" Narrowing her eyes, she proceeded to ask him a question. "But you do realise that when you raise an eyebrow that it's only meant to be one, right?"

It was less of a question but more a statement. Kid's eyes widened and he tightened his fists. He really didn't want to frighten someone with a symmetry rant on their second day. Yet, holding it back was making him extremely uncomfortable. He just had to focus on some symmetrical... anything symmetrical. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something to draw in his attention but with the corridors littered with pupils, nothing looked symmetrical in the least. Then, what caught his eye was Lily's outfit. She wore exactly same as she did the day before: a striped jumper, yellow shirt and brown trousers, yet he didn't notice before that it was completely symmetrical. How could he not notice? He was ashamed of himself and that's when he broke down.

"BECAUSE OTHERWISE IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of a few passing students whom shrugged it off. This was normal for Lord Death's son. Kid pointed to his eyebrows. "If I lifted up my left eyebrow on its own then it wouldn't be symmetrical to the right eyebrow and I would be..." He shivered. "...asymmetrical garbage." Just as Lily thought that this moment couldn't get any stranger, Kid slumped to the ground and started hitting it much like a child. "I AM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" He yelled. "I have stripes in my hair on only one side of my head and I didn't even notice that your outfit was symmetrical."

Lily stared down at her outfit. She'd never noticed that it was symmetrical before and she quite liked the idea. Crouching down beside Kid, she proceeded to pat his back. "Don't worry about my outfit. I didn't even notice until you told me." She smiled at him as he peered up at her. "Just because you have asymmetrical hair doesn't matter." Kid's frown deepened. That comment obviously didn't help. "Hey, how about we become asymmetrical hair buddies?"

Kid stared up at the red head. "Asymmetrical hair buddies?"

She nodded. "Yep, we both have asymmetrical hair and symmetrical clothing so why not?"

His eyes twinkled and bounced up, grabbing Lily's shoulders. "Yes! That's a great idea!" He looked just like an excited puppy.

"Hey Liz! Look at Kid. He looks so happy!" Patty yelled excitedly from the other end of the corridor.

Liz scratched her head. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with his obsession." She sighed. "I hope that Lily hasn't been freaked out too much."

It was then that Kid reached out and grabbed Lily's breasts. Liz sweat dropped, rushing over to the scene whilst Patty burst out into a fit of giggles. Lily stood their frozen in complete and utter shock, unable to understand what the hell was going on.

"Even your boobs are symmetrical!" He shouted so that practically everyone in the corridor could hear him.

Lily's eye began to twitch and a blush rose up onto her cheeks. She then seized Kid's arm and chucked him at the wall with all her strength. "GOD DAMMIT KID! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOBS!"

From out of nowhere, a blue-haired ninja appeared screaming. "Way to go, Kid! She does have gigantic tits, doesn't she?" Tsubaki attempted to hold back her meister before he got himself hurt or offended the new girl. Yet, her attempts were futile because this was the self-obsessed Black Star.

What surprised everyone though was when Lily swiftly twisted to face the assassin with a smirk on her face. "Well, thank you Black Star. I like to think so too." She then moved her breasts so that they bounced ever so slightly.

Black Star grinned and kept his cool. Tsubaki and Liz were speechless and quite taken back about her reaction to Black Star. Most people would hit him or something but she just made a joke out of it and even satisfied him? Patty's giggles turned into full-blown laughter and she was rolling around on the floor. However, Kid was sitting on the ground with his mouth gaping open and eyes focused on Lily, unable to look away.

Strolling in casually, Maka and Soul came over to group and had no idea of what had just happened. Yet, this kind of scene was normal for them. Then just to add to the awkward atmosphere, Lily began to start giggling since she couldn't stand looking at their faces anymore. She found their reactions so hilarious and holding back the laughter was no good for her.

"Hey Black Star, what did we miss out on?" Asked Soul as he raised an eyebrow at the now crying red head.

Being as blunt as always, Black Star replied. "Lily's massive tits." This added fuel to the fire so Lily's laughter increased along with Patty's.

Somehow, Lily managed to regain her sanity and snatched Maka's hand. "Do you want to go to class, Maka?" Without waiting for a reply, Lily dragged the meister away from the group leaving them all wondering who exactly Lily was.

"What exactly was that, Lily?" Maka questioned her new friend as they walked into their classroom.

Lily glanced back at her friend. "That was me beating Black Star at his own game. I thought that it would be funny."

The two girls plonked themselves into two of the seats. "Anyway, how did your mission go yesterday?" Maka enquired.

Lily furrowed her brow and stared down at her hands. "I got the soul. That's all that matters."

Maka sensed her friend's uneasiness "Are you sure? You can tell me if something was wrong, you know?"

Her crimson eyes glared into Maka's emerald ones. "It was nothing really. I just recognised the kishin from my home town." She lied. There was no way that she could tell Maka about Rue, Haze or Sally. She was a DWMA student and if Lily was helping a kishin then she could get in big trouble. Really big trouble. As much as she liked Maka, nothing would change that. She couldn't get too close to anyone for risk of Rue hurting them or worse. She had a conscience unlike the murderer that she shared her body with. Snapping out of thoughts, she smiled at Maka to reassure her.

Maka knew that Lily was lying but decided to not push further because it didn't seem like the mysterious girl would tell her. "You recognised the Kishin. I'm sorry about that."

Lily shrugged and continued to smile at Maka. "It doesn't matter now. It's a stupid thing to worry about anyway."

"Where is your home town anyway?" Maka asked, trying to get to know the girl.

"Nowhere you'll know. It doesn't matter anyway." Lily muttered.

Maka frowned slightly. This girl was telling her anything about herself and it made Maka quite curious. "Did you used to live with your parents? Siblings?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I was an only child and both my parents died several years ago."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Maka replied, surprised by the fact by how unfazed she sounded when she said that."

"They were assholes so I didn't really care." Lily said, fiddling with collar of her shirt. "Their deaths were a good thing."

Maka was very shocked at hearing Lily's new attitude. She showed no remorse for her parents' deaths and now she was saying that it was a good thing? "But they were you parents, you must've been slightly sad?"

Lily chuckled slightly. "After being beaten up for being a 'freaky weapon', I didn't even recognise them as parents anymore. They were just my temporary holders." She tapped the table. "I was sad when it happened I guess because at one point because they were nice to me. But that changed when I found out that I was a weapon."

The meister had heard before that some students were harmed before they got to the DWMA because the families are either afraid of the child or are disgusted at what they can do. Obviously, Lily's parents weren't happy about her turning into a sword. She opened her mouth to speak to the red head again but she'd already moved to her seat for class. By then, her friends had already entered the room and everyone was preparing for class.

* * *

><p>After furiously taking notes and chatting to Liz about skincare products for an hour, Lily set off with her friends for lunch. She hoped to avoid another interrogation session from Maka. She knew even though the blonde meant well, she'd get the brunt of Rue's blow. However, now was not the time to worry about that, she was going to enjoy herself at the academy and that meant a few jokes were in order. She glanced around the room for the guys. They would be the best people to mess around with and if she'd heard right, Liz mentioned that Soul was prone to getting nosebleeds around women which just made her plan even more worth it.<p>

Lily seized the white-haired man's arm and pressed it between her breasts. "How about we get some lunch, _Soul?_" She whispered seductively into his ear. He froze, staring at Lily for a few seconds before his nose erupted like volcano. Dropping to the floor like a rock, he couldn't comprehend the girl who was crouched beside him. "Shall I take that as a yes?" She grinned.

Behind her, she could hear Black Star's cackling. "Ha! She got you, didn't she?"

Lily jumped up and beamed at the boy. "I sure did." She lifted up her fist and Black Star pounded it.

Liz stared at the two grinning individuals. "I don't think this is going to turn out well."

Patty giggled. "I think with Black Star's stupidity and Lily's pranks that the whole DWMA will come down."

Kid strutted up to the duo standing above Soul's lifeless body and grabbed Lily's arm. "Black Star can you stop pushing your pointless antics on to my hair buddy please." He stated, glaring at the assassin.

Black Star chuckled. "There's no need! She's the one who decided to play with Soul in the first place."

Before Kid could reply, Lily cut in. "No I didn't! I wouldn't want to hurt Soul like that. I'm actually a nice person, Black Star." She hugged Kid's arm like a scared child.

The assassin was speechless and Kid took the opportunity to embarrass him. "So you now trick girls into tricking people for you now, Black Star. That's low even for you."

The three sane girls, Maka, Liz and Tsubaki sweat dropped and watched Black Star attempt to beat up Kid as Lily stood in the corner chuckling. She was obviously proud of her work. They knew that Lily was going to do her best to mess around with the boys as much as possible and they weren't too sure if this was a good or bad thing. Things will definitely become interesting with Lily around.


	3. Games with Patty

**The last chapter was quite light hearted and funny so I thought that I'd continue the trend before the really serious stuff starts. Also, we get to look at Lily's feelings and stuff. I decided to use the most stereotypical game ever. But I don't really go out so I don't actually know what people do. I'm so lonely ****L**** Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: The sassy red head is mine but I don't own any of the other sassy characters.**

**Divided and Detained**

**Chapter 3: Games with Patty! A night with the gang?**

Knocking on the door, Lily's hands made their way back into the pockets of her leather jacket. Since it wasn't school, she was wearing a pale grey dress that reached down to the middle of her thighs and showed off her slender legs. The dress had a low cut neck but was still very modest and over the top, she wore a leather jacket that was unzipped and symmetrical on both sides so Kid wouldn't have a meltdown. Ever since she'd told Kid that they were hair buddies, he'd make sure that everything about her was symmetrical apart from her hair. She loved the attention from him but she knew that if she accidently wore something slightly asymmetrical, he would have a fit.

Breaking her from her thoughts, a dressed down Kid opened the door. He wore a plain white shirt and black slacks. It was still very smart and striking though. "Hey Lily!" He examined her attire making sure that it was completely symmetrical and to Lily's relief it was. She even made sure to snap off the zip from the jacket so that it would be symmetrical. It was lucky that the zip was broken anyway.

He invited the red head in the house by offering his hand to her and she graciously took it. She smiled at him, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks as her hand made contact with his. She wondered what that was about but didn't ask. Kid attempted to hide his blush but to no avail. He didn't know why he blushed for. He had touched Lily's hand lots of times before. Maybe it was because of how beautiful she looked tonight. He completely disregarded her hair and looked at her slender body which was shown off in the dress that she wore. Forgetting about his surrounded, he was mesmerized by her appearance.

"Kid? Hello? Anyone home?" Lily waved her other hand in his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You were in dreamland then. Can I have my hand back by the way?" She asked, waving the having that he clutched onto.

It made his face heat up more than before. He let go of her soft hand unwillingly. Kid had no clue of what had come over him, he'd never thought like that before. To avoid further embarrassment, he led Lily to where the rest of the group was sitting. On the sofa nearest the door were Liz, Tsubaki and Maka. To the left of them, Crona and Tsubaki were plonked on a black sofa and opposite them on another was Soul and Black Star. Lily and Kid parked themselves opposite the 3 girls.

They all greeted Lily in their own unique ways. Patty spoke up. "Hey! Since this is the first time that Lily's been here, we should all play truth or dare!" She exclaimed.

Liz sighed. "Last time we played that, it really didn't go all too well."

"You're no fun! No one else has a problem, _do they?_" She glared at the members of the group whom all shook their heads in fear.

Patty clapped her hands. "Since this is Lily's first time, she can ask someone first."

Lily smirked, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Whenever she'd smile like that, something bad always happened. "Right then, I pick..." She scratched her head in thought. "Black Star. Truth or dare?"

Black Star crossed his arms. "Dare. Only a wimp would pick truth."

"Fine then, I dare you to lick Soul's ear." Lily proclaimed. Patty giggled and Kid tried to hold back a chuckle. The others were smiling at the dare as well.

Soul's mouth was gaping open. "W-what?! Why me?!"

Black Star huffed. "No God can get embarrassed and turn down a dare. I shall do it!" With that, he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the side on Soul's ear as quickly as he could.

Patty's laughter became louder and Soul's mouth reached the ground. "That. Was. So. Uncool." Was all he said.

"Right, that means I get to pick a person now." Black Star declared. "I pick Maka!"

Maka shrugged to hide her terrified feeling. _What was this idiot going to make her do?_ "I pick dare."

The star's eye shone. "I dare you to swap clothes with Soul for the whole of the night!"

Soul's mouth dropped even further. "Why am I getting the brunt of all these dares?" His green-eyed meister sighed and stood up. She knew that it could've been worse. Liz led the two out the room to the bathrooms down the hall.

A few minutes later, both of them returned in each other's clothing. Maka was swamped in Soul's clothing and you could see that she struggled to stop the jeans from dragging on the ground. Whereas Soul was trying to pull the skirt down as far as possible. It was way too high for him and didn't even reach his mid-thigh so he was extremely embarrassed. He plonked himself back down next to Black Star as soon as he could. Maka also sat back down by Tsubaki as well.

"Now, I'm going to ask Liz." Maka said, crossing her legs. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Liz mumbled, not very willing to participate in the game.

Maka smiled. "Who do you think is the hottest guy in this room?"

Patty started to giggle again along with Lily. Liz huffed and gave her answer. "Um... Soul." She mumbled. "That's means I'm going to pick Kid for the next one." She hoped to move on to suppress the embarrassment.

A blush rose up onto Soul's cheeks and Kid huffed. "I'm going to pick a dare."

Liz recovered from the humiliation and smirked. "I dare you to kiss Lily on the lips."

The room was silent before Soul, Patty and Black Star burst out laughing. Maka, Crona and Tsubaki smiled at the two sitting on the sofa by to them whereas Kid and Lily sat there with their mouths wide open. The blush on Kid's face made a return and he shot death glares at his weapon. Lily was holding onto her dress and dipped her head down to hide her blush that was beginning to form.

Both of them turned to face each other slowly with their blushes still evident on their cheeks. Kid cupped Lily's face which gave Lily a shock at the soft yet strong touch and he leant towards her face before their lips collided. Lily could feel her face getting hotter. Kid's lips were so soft and the kiss was quite sweet. She could even say that she enjoyed it quite a bit. Kid found Lily's lips very inviting and gentle. They felt so nice on his and he didn't want to stop. After a bit longer than everyone expected, the couple pulled away from each other with their eyes drifting to the ground.

Kid cleared his throat and attempted to hide his heated blush but very poorly. "For my one, I'm going to ask Patty: Truth or dare?"

Patty grinned. "Dare! Dare! Dare!" She chanted like she was at a football game.

"I dare you to sit on Black Star's lap for the rest of the evening." Kid announced nonchalantly.

With that, Patty jumped up and plonked herself on Black Star's lap and showing no care for it. Kid knew it was impossible to get Patty at this game but this would be funny anyway. Only if they... "PATTY! Move 3cm left on Black Star so that you will perfectly symmetrical!" Everyone sighed and Patty grinned whilst she complied.

"Now I get to pick Tsubaki for the next dare!" Patty screeched, popping Black Star's ears.

The black-haired girl's expression seemed quite afraid. "I pick a dare, I guess."

"I dare you to eat a crayon!" Patty laughed.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Patty, is that even safe?" Kid asked his weapon.

She nodded. "Of course! They're non-toxic for a reason!" With that, she presented Tsubaki with a blue crayon from her pocket.

"D-do I have to eat the entire thing?" Tsubaki asked.

Patty shook her head. "You can have a bite of it and have to keep it in your mouth for 10 seconds."

Tsubaki lifted up the crayon and broke off a piece before popping it in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to vomit. Patty's giggles were very loud. After the allotted time, Tsubaki spat out the melted piece of blue onto a napkin.

She coughed before she asked her chosen person. "Crona, truth or dare?"

Crona's eyes widened. "I d-don't really know how to play." He stared at his feet. "Dare, I guess."

Tsubaki smiled. "I dare you to hug Maka."

Maka jumped up and walked over to her pink-haired friend before hugging him. Crona hugged back, a blush evident on his face. After a few seconds, Maka made her way back to her seat.

"I guess it's my turn to choose now." Crona mumbled. "I don't really know how to do this."

"HOW ABOUT THE GREAT BLACK STAR HELPS YOU!" Yelled Black Star, poking his head from behind Patty. Crona nodded at his request. "YES! I dare Soul to break up one of Kid's candles."

"I didn't even ask for a dare!" Soul exclaimed but gave in. "Fine. I'll do it." Soul picked up an unlit candle on the table in front of him. Much to Kid's horror, Soul began to break his candle into little pieces.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL ANYMORE, YOU WORTHLESS ASYMMETICAL GARBAGE!" Kid bellowed. He bounced up and sprinted at Soul whom began to run for his life.

"I guess that means I got out of truth or dare?" Lily mumbled by accident.

Patty cut in. "Of course not! I'm going to ask you instead."

"Crap."

"So, Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily gulped. She didn't want to do a dare that involved Kid again. It would be too embarrassing for her so she picked her only other option. "Truth."

Patty smirked. "Did you enjoy kissing Kid?"

Lily's eyes widened. She had no idea how to respond. They'd know if she lied and then would proceed to make of her. But they'd make fun of her if she told the truth as well but probably less. That made her decision quite simple. "Yes." She replied bluntly.


	4. The Nevada Kishin

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. This isn't going to be the longest fic ever but I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah, I've chosen for Crona to be a dude in this because why not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but I own the OC.**

**Divided and Detained**

**Chapter 4: The Nevada Kishin! The untraceable murderer?**

* * *

><p>The silhouette moved with great speed and rushed through the city. A raven-black cloak shrouded its face and swept along the cobbled floor. Leaping from roof to roof, the figure examined its surroundings and searched for a target. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes strolled alone down an alley, carrying nothing but a purse. Bingo! The hood flipped off in the wind that brushed against the attacker's face to reveal a crazed smile and black pearls. It was none other than Rue. The woman screamed as Rue speared her right through the chest.<p>

"Hello there. I'll have your soul now!" She removed the serrated blade that was now coated in a liberal amount of blood. Coughing up blood, the victim stared into her murderer's eyes before dissolving into nothing more that a glowing blue orb. It hung in the vicinity in front of Rue. She lifted it by its tail and swallowed it whole. Sliding down her throat with ease, Rue hummed a sign of satisfaction.

Her attitude switched immediately after engulfing the soul to her other self. "You do know that you can't have too many souls or show yourself in school, right?" Lily detailed.

Rue hummed understandingly. "Yeah, I know." She grinned. "We wouldn't want our teachers to find out that I could become a Kishin, could we?"

Lily sighed. "You aren't going to become a Kishin because I will stop you eating human souls by then but for now, you're pretty harmless." She shrugged. "As long as your mischief and mayhem are kept to a minimum, we are completely ok!"

Her body switched to another soul and yawned. "How about we go home and sleep now? I'm so bloody tired that I could sleep for a million years." Haze commented.

"You're always tired, Haze. That's the way our soul was separated, remember?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Yawning again, Haze answered her other soul. "Nope. I probably wasn't listening in the first place."

Lily face palmed. "I guess all my idiocy went to you." She sighed. "Well, and Rue of course."

She yanked the hood up so her face was shrouded in darkness and her identity remained a secret. She didn't need the DWMA tracking her down. She hoped that since she joined the DWMA, they wouldn't suspect her. However, she'd considered the fact that when she joined, the murders started but there have been many Kishins eggs in the area recently and other students joined with her. Her theory was sound. Her plan was in full effect. She'd rather not have Rue become a Kishin but if Lily were to stay at the DWMA then Rue would have to be pleased.

* * *

><p>3 months later...<p>

It was a long time since Lily had joined the DWMA. She was well on her way to become a Death Scythe and Rue was on her way to become a Kishin. That didn't exactly make Lily happy but because of Rue constantly devouring human souls, Lily was allowed to continue her studies. Daily, she hung out with her friends, Maka, Liz, Kid and co. and stayed under the radar. She didn't try to be at the top of the class but presented herself as average. No one had the slightest idea that the Kishin egg that had been terrorising nearby cities was none other than Rue. There was a problem though. Since Rue had become stronger, Lily was becoming weaker. It was if her strength was being transferred. This meant that if Rue didn't stop, she'd be in control of the body but if she stopped, Lily would surely be kicked out of the DWMA because of Rue's bloodthirsty tendencies. Along with that, she'd developed some sort of connection with Kid after their kiss and she'd refused to let them come to surface for fear of Rue harming him in any way. Like Lily, Kid felt the same way about her but even after all this time, had yet to summon the courage to ask her out and recently he'd been seeing her less and less (due to Lily's having to hunt human souls for Rue).

"Hey Lily!" Liz waved at her friend from the end of the corridor. "Do you want to come over so we can do our nails?"

"Sure, why not?" Lily grinned and rushed after the girl in the cowboy hat.

They strolled down the corridor, chatting along the way. "So, Lily, did you hear about the Nevada Kishin situation?"

Lily perked up. "No, can you tell me?"

Liz hummed. "Lord Death said not to tell civilians so telling you should be fine. There's a Kishin egg around the Nevada desert and it's been around for 3 months." She paused for a second of thought. "I guess it appeared the same time you did."

"What's so special about this one?" She asked impatiently.

Liz huffed. "Well, this one hasn't been caught by us yet and has taken more souls than any Kishin egg since Crona."

"Maybe that's because this one is actually smart for once." Rue blurted out against Lily's permission. Lily resumed control and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I don't know why I said that."

There was a loud squeak as Maka skidded around the corner into Lily's view. "I just sensed a Kishin around here!" She exclaimed. "Have you seen it?"

Lily and Liz shook their heads and Liz answered her. "No, it's just been us two here."

Maka scratched her head. "I swear on Death that I felt a Kishin's presence here."

"Idiot can't notice what's right in front of her." Rue mumbled with a sadistic smile.

"I felt it again!" Maka pointed at Lily. "Coming from you!"

Lily had gained her control back and put her arms up in surrender. "I'm not a Kishin! Check my soul again!"

Using her soul perception, she examined Lily's soul. It was much smaller than when they first met but if she didn't know any better, she could've sworn that she had a different soul a second ago. There had been something strange about Lily recently. No one had noticed but Maka could tell. With her soul perception, she could tell that her soul was in trouble and she would do everything she could to put it right.

"Is everything alright, Lily?" Asked Maka.

"Everything is fine. Why would you ask that?" Replied Lily immediately.

"Your soul, Lily," She answered. "is getting smaller."

Lily gulped. She had hope that no one would notice but Maka was too smart for her own good. Her thoughts were sounding like Rue's now. Rue was becoming in control and there was nothing she could do anymore. She was slipping into the darkness.

"Maka," She croaked. "There's nothing wrong." Her eyes became wet and water dripped down her face.

Her eyes widened. "Lily?" She asked herself. "Lily, please don't leave me with people. You promised not to do that. You promised that I wouldn't have to talk ever again."

Maka and Liz stared at each other in confusion. They wondered why he suddenly began talking to herself. "Lily? You ok?" Maka questioned.

The girl they assumed to be Lily took a step back. "I'm n-not L-Lily. I-I'm S-sally." She stuttered. "L-leave me a-alone." With that, she took off and left the two friends behind to question what exactly had happened.

Sally sprinted away from the voices that called her. She hated social interaction ever since her soul was created. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt and a bored look flashed across her face.

"Hey, Sal, stop with the running will you." She yawned. "I am so tired and this isn't helping."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Give the body back to Lily! I won't talk to them! I'm scared!" She exclaimed, crouching down rocking back and forth on the concrete floor.

The girl then jumped up with a crazed look in her eyes. "Didn't you hear them, Sally? That female we talked to about my murders? She mentioned that our dear friend, Crona used to consume human souls. Everyone has a motive and reason for it so we will find out what. You noticed that his weapon came from inside him, which means that this kishin is a bit different." Rue babbled on and explained that if Sally stayed quiet then she wouldn't have to talk ever again. Sally conceded to the plan immediately, never wanting to speak again.

"Now, Haze, we are going to obtain Crona." She grinned maniacally. "And find out what is so special about him."

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Maka stared at the shrouded figure before her. He wore a black cloak and a cartoon-ish mask that resembled a skull. "Lord Death." She murmured, announcing her presence.

"Hello! Hi there, Maka!" He proclaimed in a childish tone. "How ya doing?"

"Good. You called me here, sir?" She answered instantly.

"Ah, yes." He became more serious all of a sudden. "The Nevada Kishin has taken hundreds more human and kishin souls since a few days ago."

Maka's eyes widened. That was when Lily disappeared and she hadn't seen her since then. Could Lily really be the Kishin they were looking for? "Sir, we must stop it immediately!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, yes." A comical hand was placed on his 'chin'. "Maka, say have you got any idea on what the kishin looks like?"

She looked surprised. "Hasn't anyone seen the kishin before?"

"People have seen a cloaked figure but that's about it!"

Maka sighed. "So, you have no idea what the kishin actually looks like."

"Nope! No idea!" He proudly proclaimed.

This was going to be harder than what she thought. The kishin only appeared when it was going after human souls but apart from that, no meister or weapon could sense it. It was like a kishin with a witch's soul protect. Maybe the witches were helping this kishin. This kishin was very different to the others as it hid instead of fighting and never attacked anyone from the DWMA since there had been no reports of any injuries yet.

Maka's thoughts were soon interrupted when the mirror beside her changed to an image of a man. He had red hair and wore a dark suit.

"Maka! My little baby, how are you?" He asked childishly.

"Dad, focus on what you are meant to be doing." She answered coldly, turning the man's grin into a incredibly depressed frown and he retired to the corner so that his daughter couldn't see him sobbing.

Another figure popped onto the screen. He wore a lab jacket and through a grey head of hair stuck a giant screw. The man turned it and it clunked. "We've found those missing students, Lord Death." He muttered with a glint in his glasses.

Missing students? Maka thought to herself, she'd not heard of there being some missing students recently. Lord Death had kept it hidden from her. Maybe the Nevada Kishin was to blame but if they found them then how could it be a kishin. Kishins take souls and not let them go.

"So you found them then, Stein? Good good! How they doing?" Death asked in his strange voice.

The man identified as Stein cleared his throat. "The students are no longer alive and their souls are gone." He muttered. "However, their bodies are still here and a message is written for each of them in their blood."

Maka gulped. She wasn't expecting that. Wondering why anybody would do something like this, she gasped and alerted Death that she was still here.

"Oh, Maka, could you go to class now?" He asked or rather, ordered. She acknowledged his order and obeyed silently.

In the Death room, Death and Stein's conversation continued. "I've read all the messages and they are threats to the DWMA. The first reads: Can't you see what's right in front of you? Blondie couldn't and neither can you Death. The second: The DWMA can't catch me! They are all too stupid! The third: Do you like the colour red? I think it looks pretty but black is always better. The final one says: You'll Rue the day that you crossed me." Stein finished his reading. "From the writing, I think that the kishin has had contact with the DWMA before."

"How are we sure that this is the same kishin?" Asked Lord Death.

Stein twisted the screw in his skull. "The messages are about evading capture and this Nevada Kishin is the only one that hasn't been stopped quickly."

"Anything of interest that could lead to the kishin's end?"

He scratched his head. "The first message mentioned a 'blondie'. That is a person or name but if we can find the person who heard something along these lines, we could have a shot at finding them. Also the colours are something. They weren't just any colours but red and black with a preference for black. The only things that have meaning and are red and black is blood. I think this kishin wants black blood."

Lord Death contemplated the fact rather quickly. "It shouldn't be able to get to Crona but I wouldn't be surprised if the kishin goes after him. We must-"

He was suddenly cut off by a loud explosion and smoke that begun to fill the room. "Lord Death!" Exclaimed Stein. "The kishin is there to get Crona and must've set out this scene so that we wouldn't be there."

Death grumbled and his voice turned a lot darker sounding. "Then I'll send our best students to take care of it. Get back here soon." His voice reverted back. "See ya!"

Stumbling into the room was Kid and his weapons in his hands. "Father, what's going on?" He asked panicky.

"Find Crona and stop the kishin from taking him." His father ordered.

"This must be that Nevada Kishin." Commented Liz as they rushed out the room to stop the imminent capture of Crona.

Rushing down corridor after corridor, Kid sprinted to Crona's room beneath the school. However when they arrived there, the room was empty and a new, large gaping hole was in the wall. The kishin had taken Crona. Kid stamped his foot in anger and ran out the hole but there was no Crona or Ragnarok to be seen. Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shadowy figure carrying a large bag that was a similar size to Crona, on the roof of one of the houses.

"Hey! Kishin" He yelled, pointing his pistols at the person. "Put the bag down now and you won't get hurt."

He heard sadistic laughter echo from the figure. "I don't want to play games today, Kid. We've played them before, well, she did." She dashed off from the roof and made a break for it.

"Dammit." Kid cursed to himself and sprinted after the kishin, firing his weapons at her. He jumped on Beelzebub and continued to fire at her. Lifting up her arm to deflect the wavelength, she transformed it into her serrated blood-stained blade. She grinned as she made her way to the edge of the city.

"Now this is where we say goodbye for now, Kid. Tell blondie that I said hi." She jumped into the sandy desert. "Sayonara!" Was all that was heard before she fell deep beneath the sand. Kid followed her but to no avail as he wasn't swallowed by the golden sand like her and ended up with nothing more than sandy feet.

Liz and Patty morphed back into their human forms. "Let's go back, Kid." Liz said with a smile. "We'll find Crona, don't worry."

Kid looked up at the sky where the sun laughed. It looked like it was laughing at him.


	5. Murder Blade

**Here's a chapter! It's been a while but I've been busy with school. It's getting good now. Finally an explanation about who Lily actually is. I own the OCs but not Soul Eater and its characters. It's slightly shorter than usual but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Divided and Detained<strong>

**Chapter 5: Murder Blade! Who is the mysterious kidnapper?**

All he could hear was laughter. It hadn't stopped since he'd arrived in this place. He wanted to use his weapon Ragnarok to escape but somehow he was frozen and for once, it wasn't in fear. Every attempt to break free was met with nothing.

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape if I were you." The laughter stopped and the voice interrupted. The voice was quite familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure who it was. "I administered you some kind of medicine from the infirmary. Something quite useful, it seems." The voice seemed to mock the boy who lay on the ground.

"Oh, what do I do? I don't know how to deal with being unable to move!" The boy exclaimed, hoping to get some kind of response from his weapon.

The sinister person chuckled. "How very like you, Crona! Unable to do bloody anything but that is just like you isn't it!"

Crona's eyes adjusted to the room as the creepy individual lifted the black bag off his head. His pink hair sprung out and flopped down back past his ears. However, he didn't expect to see the person before him. His eyes widened in terror and confusion.

"Lily?" He croaked. "You kidnapped me? I don't know how to deal with that."

Although this didn't look like the Lily that Crona knew. Her blood red hair masked her right eye, shadowing her face. Also the hair that was once neat and tidy was now ruffled and puffed out. The eyes that once matched her hair colour were now black and colourless, as if the soul had been taken from within her. Her teeth were sharp like razor blades and looked a lot like Soul's. Around her mouth, there was a red line that reached up to her ears, making her look like she had a bloody smile on her face constantly. It freaked Crona out quite a lot.

The girl grinned manically. "I'm not that idiot, Lily. My name is _Rue_." The way she said her name sent shivers down Crona's spine. "You may know me as the _murder blade._"

Crona had sworn that he heard that name before. He couldn't put his finger on it and then it clicked in his head. Medusa had said that name to him before. It was to do with one of his missions for her. He remembered quite well...

_"Crona," A woman dressed in a jumpsuit stood before the pink-haired boy. "I want you to track down the kishin, Murder Blade for me and kill him."_

_"Why me, Lady Medusa? I don't know how to track people down and I don't know how to deal with that."_

_A black figure formed from out of Crona's back and punched Crona square in the face. "Shut up, moron! Just do as Lady Medusa say, you wimp!"_

_The boy nodded reluctantly and shuffled out the room whilst still being pelted with insults from the black figure on his back. "Please stop, Ragnarok! I don't know how to deal with your insults!" He muttered._

_Ragnarok huffed. "You don't know how to deal with anything, Crona. Let's just find this 'Murder Blade' and kill 'em."_

_A few days later, the duo arrived at a warehouse. Lady Medusa, a snake witch, had informed them that this was the current hideout of their target. They entered to reveal nothing but an empty area. Their footsteps echoed throughout the silence, breaking it. Looking around the room showed that there was absolutely nothing there but emptiness. Crona shuffled around the cold room, searching for the smallest hint that their target may've been there. However, there was nothing to be found._

_Just then, he peeked around a small rock on the floor to find a note taped down on the ground. It was folded over and seemed very dirty. It didn't look like it had been there long due to the stickiness of the tape as he picked the note up. He unfolded it and proceeded to read to the note to his companion on his back. _

_"Sorry if you're looking for 'Murder Blade' or rather Rune which is his true name. I took him away for an experiment with some other criminals. Don't worry; I hope to return him after my experiment. If he survives that is. However, you shouldn't really worry about his welfare since he's a kishin egg and all but if you really want to see him, wait until next year. I'll bring him back then."_

"When did you get out of that experiment then?" Crona blurted out.

Rue laughed. "Oh that? Well, you see that's the reason why I'm in this body in the first place." She grinned playfully at the pink-haired individual. "I used to be male, you see. Until that idiot of a scientist put me in this one."

"I-I'm not quite sure what that means..." He admitted.

"It means that my soul was put in this body." She shouted angrily at him, losing her patience. "He took my soul and 3 others out of their bodies and stuffed them inside someone else's."

Rue's demeanour then completely changed to one with tired eyes. The red from around her mouth disappeared and her hair pushed up, becoming very messy. "Yeah, Rue's not the only one in here."

Crona's eyes widened and attempted to shuffle back but to no avail. The medicine still had an effect on him. "Y-you m-must be a-another c-criminal..." He stuttered.

She yawned. "My name's Haze but I used to be called Chloe. I was a drug addict whom was also a drug dealer. I constantly evaded the police and was never caught." Her eyes narrowed. "Then that idiot tricked and kidnapped me."

"W-who else is in t-that body?"

Haze stretched her neck. "There's Sally who was once known as Mey or the illusive 'Phantom Jewel'. She was a thief that was well known for being able to break into any building and steal absolutely anything." She sighed. "However, she doesn't have any people skills and is completely afraid of human interaction, making her easy to trick."

It reminded Crona of himself in that sense and wondered if that was the reason if she didn't introduce herself. "Who's the other two?"

"There's Lily and Sarah as well. Lily is the girl you know. She's very smart and capable. At a very young age, she was orphaned after setting her house on fire to kill her parents." Crona was surprised that the kind, yet sassy girl he met could've done something like that. He then remembered his mother, Lady Medusa and completely discarded the idea. "Well, Lily killed her parents after they found out she was a weapon. They didn't take it very well. Obviously this made her an obvious test subject for that scientist. "

"W-why can't I speak to L-lily?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed instantly. "Because she is too weak to operate this body now. She became strong and that wasn't good for us. However, we were able to convince her that we were all one person so that she wouldn't kill us. Anyway, the last person is Sarah. This body," She pointed at herself. "Was originally Sarah's. She was the daughter of the scientist who experimented on us. Her soul couldn't handle the strain of sharing this space with us and her soul was destroyed."

Crona stared into Haze's eyes. "How come you-"

"Know so much?" Haze interrupted. "That's because we all share the same mind now, which includes all our memories. Basically, we're the same person now." She yawned. "Time for me to sleep now. I'm bloody exhausted!"

Her eyes reverted back to the dark ones that were once on her face. Rue was back. "So now that you know about us, can you give us what we want?"

"W-what's t-that?" Stuttered Crona.

"Your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes, the invincible blood that can kill humans just like that."

Rue grinned at her victim. Her arms glowed a red colour and faded into serrated blades that went up to her elbows. "This won't hurt one bit."

She moved closer to Crona with her threatening blade that glinted in the dim light of the hole. Crona's face scrunched up in fear as she neared him. With a swift movement, her blade dove into his shoulder and he screamed in pain. It echoed throughout the cave, frightening the listening bats. Deathly black blood spurted out of the wound and onto the floor. The blood would usually harden but due to the drugs, Ragnarok couldn't freeze his blood which meant that the runny liquid went all over the floor. Rue's arms were stained black and the smile on her face increased in size by the second. Her eyes got bigger and bigger with the level of insanity she reached.

After a good five minutes, she tugged the blades out of his shoulders. Crona's vision was blurring and the blood loss had made him feel a sick feeling in his stomach like he'd eaten something bad. Rue, with crazed eyes, began to lick the black liquid from off of the blades, swallowing each droplet. All that was on her mind was becoming stronger.

What Rue didn't know though was that by cutting Crona and releasing the blood also got rid of the drugs in Crona's system. The blood in Crona's shoulder hardened and his health rapidly improved and he stood up with no problem at all. Putting his hand out, a black sword formed in it.

"You ready, Ragnarok?" He asked his sword, eyes focused on his enemy.

Red lips appeared on the sword and grinned. "I'm gonna give this bitch what she deserves."

"Go! Screaming resonance!" Crona yelled, holding up his weapon, much to Rue's surprise.

She grinned. "Haze, it looks like we have a fight on our hands." Her face resumed its bored state.

"Let's get this over with. I was taking a nap."

Haze launched herself at Crona with Rue's blades. Ragnarok began to scream, making Haze cover her ears with the blades. Taking the chance, Crona aimed his sword at Haze and ran at her. There was a clang of metal as Ragnarok hit Rue. Neither was damaged. Haze smiled and lifted Rue to hit Crona in the side of the head, chopping off some of his pink hair. Crona swerved his head out the way before it was chopped in half and landed a hit onto Haze's stomach. Blood seeped out of the wound and smothered the tip of the sword. But then, Crona realised that the blood was no longer red. It was black. Haze had his black blood. Haze swung her arms into Crona's swinging arm, causing him to draw back.

"Run." Haze instructed. "Die here or spread fear. Your choice."

She sprinted at Crona, spinning her blade arms like a drill. Crona, unable to believe that he would win this fight, retreated. Never in his life had he run so fast. His fear made him run. She was as strong as him, if stronger. There was no way he could win this fight. Haze dropped her arms and grinned crazily as her eyes darkened. She cackled maniacally as Crona fled.

Once he reached outside, he found himself surrounded by piles and piles of sand. He had no clue where he was in relation to Death City but he could deduce that he was in the Nevada Desert.

"That's what you get for making friends, Crona!" Yelled Ragnarok in his ear.

"H-hey! I didn't realise that she was a kishin! No one told me!" He protested as the black figure began to tug on his hair.


	6. Back to the DWMA

**Wow. I am now actually uploading chapters. Thanks for following/favouriting. Please review. If you're interested in the characters, check out my deviantart .com**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs but not Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Divided and Detained<strong>

**Chapter 6: Back to the DWMA! Another plan in action?**

The screw clicked in Stein's head as repeatedly turned it. The Death room was filled with 3 individuals: Stein, Lord Death and Spirit. Stein was currently trying to figure out where Crona had gone and what exactly the Nevada Kishin was up to. He knew that it was possible to absorb the black blood but how would the kishin get Crona to give it to him? Crona would put up a fight, surely? First, he didn't know how the kishin had managed to actually kidnap Crona in the first place. Did he come willingly, or was the kishin stronger than Crona? That was something that he didn't want to believe.

"I think the first step to finding the kishin is to decipher the message from the Kishin and-"

Stein was interrupted by the mirror that started to ring. On the screen, Kid appeared with his weapons standing behind him. "Hello Father. I hope I was interrupting anything."

"No no no! You got some information for us, son?" Asked Lord Death cheerfully.

Kid's head lowered. "I am sorry but I couldn't locate Crona or the Kishin. They got away."

Stein perked up a bit. "Did the Kishin say anything to you? Any riddles or strange words?"

Kid remembered back to his encounter. "She said: _I don't want to play games today, Kid. We've played them before, well, she did._"

_Interesting_, Stein thought to himself. _ It's saying that it has contact with the DWMA and more importantly, has had contact with Kid before._

"Also, before she left. She told me: _Tell Blondie that I said hi._"

The mad scientist stared at the mirror, clearly interested. "Blondie?"

"Could it be the same one from the death note?" Asked Spirit, scratching his red-haired head.

"What's this death note?" Kid questioned inquisitively.

Stein cleared his throat. "Report back here and we'll tell you." He swiftly turn to face Lord Death. "Is this ok with you, Lord Death?"

"Yes yes!" Exclaimed the shinigami. "Come back soon, Kid!"

The mirror reverted back to its original state and the group faced each other. "I believe that the kishin has been in contact with somebody from the DWMA. To be specific: a blond haired one." Stein stated.

"Hmmmm... I think so too, Stein. We must find this person and quickly if we are to recover Crona." Lord Death said more seriously.

Spirit chose to speak up. "It's been more than a few hours now. Who knows what could've happened to the kid?"

In the middle of the Nevada desert stood a pink-haired individual with a black figure coming from his back. "Hey Crona! Have you got us lost?" Ragnarok asked his meister.

"I don't know how to deal with being lost. What do I do?" Crona muttered to himself, holding his head in his hands. "Maybe we should just wait for someone to find us."

"No way! They don't care about us!" Ragnarok exclaimed. "I don't want to die out here." He pointed to a cave in the vast sand plains. "Let's just stay in there for a bit to work out where we gotta' go."

Crona nodded, not knowing what else to do. He shuffled slowly into the cave and crouched on the ground, holding his legs closely.

Watching Crona from a sand dune, Rue stood there and grinned maniacally. "Now's our chance to reach the DWMA before him."

She leapt from the dune, running east. Clad in a black cloak, her identity was kept secret from those who may be able to see her. "Haze, when we get to Death City, wake Lily and plant those memories in her head."

"Sure." A tired voice agreed willingly. "It's a good thing that you're friends with a drug addict, y'know."

She smiled. "Definitely! I couldn't wish for anyone else."

After 5 minutes, Haze arrived at the outskirts of the extraordinary city. "Time to take the medicine then." She revealed a tub of pills from her pocket. Carefully selecting the right tablets, she administered them to herself as she switched her control with Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, falling to the ground. "What happened? I can't remember..." She picked herself and shuffled towards the entrance of Death City before stumbling to the ground again. Every attempt to stand up was met with failure. Sadly, no one was around to give her a hand. She gripped the cobblestones on the path and dragged herself along the ground with little help from her legs. The heat began to get to her so she ripped off her black coat and chucked it to the side. She continued to use what little strength she had to pull herself along the rough ground. Her elbows and stomach were grazed and quite sore but she knew she's have problems if she couldn't get to DWMA soon.

"Lily?" A familiar voice asked. She swivelled on her stomach to see Kid, followed by Liz and Patty. "What are you doing there?"

"Kid..." Her throat felt dry. "...Help me." She croaked, reaching up to him before passing out.

Kid crouched down beside her and lifted her up, bridal style. "Hasn't she been off for the past few days?" He asked his weapons.

"Yeah, she was acting pretty weird the other day and I guessed that she was off sick. I wouldn't believe her to be here like this." Answered Liz who placed a hand on Lily's forehead. "She feels really hot. She was probably out in the desert."

"I'm surprised we didn't see her whilst looking for Crona!" Yelled Patty.

"Maybe we'll find out why when she wakes up." With that, Kid jumped on Beelzebub. "I'm going to take her to the infirmary. Meet you there." He swiftly left with Patty waving crazily at him and Liz shouting at him to be careful.

Kid honestly had no idea why Lily would be on the outskirts of the city unless she'd been out in the desert. But what reason would she have for being in the desert? And how did she end up like this? He asked so many questions about her reappearance to himself but none of them seemed to be answered. Time seemed to fly by because before he knew it, they had landed just outside of the perfectly symmetrical building.

Pushing open the doors, he noticed that it was break because the corridors were filled with people to his despair. As he entered, Maka noticed him come in and more importantly, saw Lily laying in his arms. She ran over to the pair, dragging Soul with her.

"Hey Kid! What happened to Lily?" She asked, worried and concerned for her friend.

He stared at Maka, noticing her presence. "I have no clue. I just found her on the outskirts of the city like this."

Maka looked at her peaceful face, wondering how she could think that she was the kishin. "We'd better get her to Nygus."

Before they could move, Lily's eyes shot wide open and screamed. Tears began to fall down her face. "Why?" She kept repeating over and over again. The three looked at her in shock with eyes unable to comprehend what was happening. Most of the students had cleared off by then and weren't watching.

"I don't want to. You promised me that I wouldn't have to speak again. You promised, Rue! I trusted you. I hate people. I hate them. I hate them. I HATE THEM!" She screeched. "Let me sleep! LILY'S DEAD AND I'M GOING TO DIE TOO!"

Maka took a step back in surprise at the display. Using her soul perception, she focused on what she thought was Lily's soul but saw a different one. It was the same one that she saw when Lily ran away the other day. She called herself something different though. "Sally?" Maka asked the Lily look-a-like.

Sally's head slowly turned so she could stare at Maka. "What are you doing? You know my name. I told you, didn't I? You're the one that Rue calls an idiot."

Soul stepped in. "Hey, calling my meister an idiot is not cool." But Maka put her hand in front of Soul, silencing him.

"I didn't say that. I said Rue said that not me-" Her eyes widened and looked terrified. "Please! God no! Don't kill me! I won't say anything. I promise!" One of her hands dived into her pocket and produced a bottle filled with tablets. Kid attempted to grab the bottle but Sally leapt out of his arms. "Don't do this! Don't make me do it to myself! I don't want to kill myself!" She screamed. The bottle was smashed open in her hands. It cut her hands and they were smothered in crimson blood. It trickled off her hands and made a pool on the ground. Kid, Soul and Maka rushed after her, attempting to stop her taking the drugs but they were too late. Sally, controlled by her other souls' threw the pills in her mouth and swallowed.

The three of them stood there in absolute shock as Sally's body fell to the ground. Tears flooded Maka's eyes and dripped down her face. Kid dropped to his knees in disbelief, unable to understand what just happened. Soul just stood there with no clue of what to do. His classmate just died in front of him and he could've stopped it if he was quicker. If he'd noticed.

Then, the unbelievable happened as 'Sally' sat up. "Well, there's one less of us to deal with now. Eh, Rue?"

They stared at the now alive girl. "Lily?" Soul blurted out.

She yawned. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"You're not Lily." Maka stated.

She smirked. "Does the idiot now get it?"

"Are you Rue then?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Haze shook her head. "If I were Rue, you'd be dead by now."

"Then who are you?"

She bowed mockingly. "I'm Haze.

"Did you just kill the other soul in this body?"

"Yeah. So what if I did?"

Kid spoke up. "You don't have the right to! Who the hell are you anyway?" He ferociously challenged.

She scoffed. "I'm a fucking drug addict who works with a serial killer. What the fucking hell do you think I am?"

Soul turned into a scythe and landed in his meister's hands. "Well, I thought you were my friend." Answered Kid.

"I'm not Lily. I'm her body mate. It's like a roommate but in a body." She grinned. "Do you want to meet the real star of the show?"

Maka tightened her grip on Soul and gritted her teeth. Before them, Haze's eyes darkened and a red line stretched along her mouth and face.

"I'm Rue the Murder Blade." She barred her teeth. "Nice to meet you properly, Blondie."

Kid's eyes widened. Her voice was the same as the kishin's that took Crona and she also called Maka Blondie. Just like the Nevada Kishin. The enemy that they were fighting all along was in his friend's body. He didn't know what to do. If he killed her, would he kill Lily too or was she already dead?

His thoughts were cut short as Rue leapt forward, her arm blades aimed straight at him.


	7. Fear of the Sane

**Enjoy another chapter. Things are getting interesting and it's my first proper action scene that I've written so I'd love some feedback ****J Please favourite/follow/review.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs but I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Divided and Detained<strong>

**Chapter 7: Fear of the Sane! Rue's attack on Shibusen?**

Kid dodged her attack promptly and not even the edge of her blade grazed his hair. It was a close one. Kid knew if she had touched his hair that he would've ended up having a symmetrical breakdown.

Rue's eyes shone with delight. "Take over, Haze!"

Her expression faded back to that of boredom but with a hint of insanity. "Sure. The more I kill, then the longer I can relax." She yawned, demonstrating how little she cared for the group.

Maka yelled and charged at Haze with a scythe in her hand. Haze attempted to hit her with little effort but missed as Maka somersaulted over her head. She dodged the attack with ease and drove Soul into her bicep. She landed elegantly behind Haze and jumped back a few paces. She expected her arm to be covered in crimson blood, disabling her. But to her dismay, it was worse than what she thought. Small drops of black dripped down her arm and crystallised.

She chuckled a bit. "You do know that I kidnapped Crona, right?" Her serrated blade came to her face and she licked a droplet of blood from it. "Did you know my blood is black?" She stated, imitating Crona. She launched herself at Maka who was caught off guard but luckily managed to narrowly miss the strike.

It was then that the twin pistols made their appearance. Strolling through the door, they couldn't have come in at a worse time. Haze spun around and leapt at the sister, attempting to slice them with her blades. However, before she could, Kid's foot smashed into her side. She stumbled but regained her balance quickly.

"Liz! Patty! Transform" Yelled Kid, landing in a half split.

"Right!" Shouted both sisters. They glowed pink and spun into Kid's hands who automatically aimed them at Haze. He began to fire soul bullets at her. He wasn't trying to kill her but stun her. What he didn't want to do is accidently kill Lily. Yet, he believed even if he managed to kill Haze and Rue that Lily wouldn't be harmed. The Kishin pair had already murdered the other soul in their body, Sally. He didn't want to believe that Lily was already dead because of these two. She could be dead and he wouldn't even know it. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose his friend.

Haze began to laugh crazily. "Man! What was in Crona's blood? I feel like I could puke a rainbow right now!"

Maka narrowed her eyes. "She's reacting the same way that I did to the black blood." She said to Soul. "She can't control herself."

A metallic version of Soul's voice spoke up. "But she's still strong and fearless now that she's gone insane."

She jumped and dove down on Haze who lifted up her metal arm.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled as a crimson liquid soaked the blade and trickled onto Soul's edge. Haze's face darkened and the red line reappeared. Rue began to laugh hysterically. She swung her arm around and chucked Maka onto the ground. A big hole was cut into her chest and her once life-filled eyes were drained. In utter desperation, a yellowish glow emitted from the scythe and he transformed back into his human form. "Stay away from her!" He shouted, putting his arms protectively around Maka's body.

"Why should I, shark boy?" Rue giggled. "I don't think you're in a place to bargain."

Kid started firing at Rue again and she lifted up her blade to deflect the incoming fire. "You're in the DWMA." Kid stated. "My father's school, remember? We could easily take you down."

Rue covered her mouth as if to supress her laughter but didn't work one bit as her cackles filled the empty corridors. "I'm a fucking psychopath. I don't give a shit." You could see as clear as day that in her eyes was nothing but pure insanity. "I have killed so many people; _so many._ Do you really think that I would give up so easily?"

Aiming the twin guns, Kid replied. "Why did you come to the DWMA?"

"I didn't." She huffed. "That weakling, Lily wanted to become stronger so she could beat me." She smiled a bit. "But, instead she ended up making me stronger."

"The Lily I knew would fight back so how did you win?" Kid asked, concerned for Lily.

Rue smirked. "She desperately wanted to attend the academy. To shut me up, she fed me human souls. She'd do _anything_ to stay here."

Kid glared at her. "Then, why did you come back here instead of leaving?"

"Kid, isn't it obvious?" She grinned. "Haven't you realised that I enjoy what I do by now?"

He took a step back in shock. Realising what she was saying, he knew she came back to strike fear into their hearts. She wanted an audience: _a show._ Haze did call Rue the star of the show and now he understood why. All she wanted was to make them fear her and that was exactly what happened.

Rue's arms returned to normal and she twirled around. "See ya later, Kid." She waved goodbye as she strolled through the doors.

"Kid! Come on, we've got to go after her." Liz insisted. "We've got to save Lily and stop her."

Kid shook his head. "We've got bigger issues." His attention turned to Maka whom was lying in her weapon's arms, unconscious. The weapons switched back to their human forms with a pink flash. The trio stared at the weapon and meister pair on the ground. Currently, Soul was shaking Maka and tried to wake her up but to no avail.

Walking over to the scythe, Kid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get her to the infirmary, Soul."

Soul nodded and lifted up Maka, carrying her in his strong arms. He jumped up, being careful not to hurt his meister and began making his way to the nurse's office. "You go see Lord Death, Kid." Soul smiled at him. "Tell him what's happened." With that, Kid agreed and the two went separate ways. Liz and Patty looked back at Soul before following their meister. They both hoped that Maka would be ok.

Marching through the corridors, Kid had made a beeline for the Death Room where his father would reside. His father would know what to do and then maybe they had a chance of defeating Rue and Haze before Rue could become a full-fledged kishin. He yanked open the door and walked hastily under the guillotine arches.

Before him, he saw his father accompanied by Professor Stein and the Death Scythe, Spirit. He coughed to announce his entrance into the room. Behind him stood his weapons whom weren't in a cheerful mood like usual.

"Hey there, Kiddo! Did you find where Crona got to?" His father asked in his usual voice.

Kid kept a stern expression on his face. "Father, I am here to report that I know who the kishin is and that they have attacked the DWMA."

Stein looked over to Kid, suddenly looking interested. "They were in this school?"

"Yes, Maka is currently in the infirmary because the kishin has stabbed her through the chest." Kid replied.

Spirit looked horrified. "M-my M-Maka? She's h-hurt?" He stuttered before rushing out of the room to see his beloved daughter.

Turning the screw in his head, Stein's eyes narrowed. "Who is the kishin?"

Kid cleared his throat. "It's a weapon and meister pair named Haze and Rue."

"There are two of them?" Stein asked. "That'll make it a bit harder. Now, have they got the black blood?"

Kid nodded. "That's unexpected! I thought the Nevada Kishin was just one person." Lord Death muttered, placing a comical hand on the chin of his mask.

"That's not all though, father." Kid murmured. "Haze and Rue reside within the same body."

Stein perked up in astonishment. Two souls in one body? He'd never heard of that before. This Nevada Kishin was more interesting than what he'd hoped. "I see. Is there anything else, Kid?"

Kid had to think for a moment. He didn't want to betray Lily but this was the only way of maybe getting her back. If there was a way. "There is also 2 other souls in the body, or rather used to be. A soul named Sally was in the body but Haze and Rue killed her in front of me. The other soul is-" He choked on his words. "The other is Lily."

The mad scientist stared at Kid. "Lily? The autonomous weapon?" He remembered Lily as being quite a quiet student in class. She wasn't at the bottom of the class but wasn't at the top. She was an average student just like any other apart from the fact that she was a solo weapon.

Nodding in response, Kid stared solemnly at Stein and his father. "I think that Lily is still in the body though. If we kill Haze or Rue, we are at risk at killing Lily as well." He clenched his fists. "I can't let that happen."

The screw in Stein's head clicked as he turned it. "If we can capture the girl, I may be able to separate their souls and remove the kishin ones from the body." Kid perked up and Stein noticed. "But, I need to find out exactly how it happened in the first place. So I'll have to look up everything relating to 'Lily Aberrton'. Well, if that is actually her real name. Have you got anything else, Kid?"

Kid thought back to his conversations. "She didn't say Crona's whereabouts so I have no idea where he is. But he did have a nickname for Maka which was-"

"Blondie." Stein interrupted.

Kid nodded. "That's all."

"Thank you for your help, Kid." He turned his attention to Lord Death. "If I may, I would like to do some research into Lily."

"Yes! That's fine! Find out how we can return our student to normal please, Stein." Instructed Lord Death. Stein nodded his head and swiftly exited the room. Lord Death looked over to his son. "Now, Kid. I would like you to go out and try and locate the kishins. If you use your soul perception, it should be fine." His attitude changed to a more solemn one. "I would send Maka with you but she's currently immobilised."

He stared at his father. "It's fine, father. I will find her as quickly as I can." With that, Kid left the room as well, leaving Lord Death alone in the Death Room.

Laying on a bed in the infirmary, Maka was unconscious as Nygus bandaged up her wound. Soul sat, on Maka's left, and clutched her hand. "Will she be ok?" Soul enquired, worried about his meister.

Nygus regarded Soul's expression. "It'll leave a scar but she should be fine."

"I couldn't protect her." Soul mumbled. "I'm her weapon and I couldn't save my meister. That's my job and I failed."

"You didn't." Nygus added. "There was no way you could predict what Lily would do. You didn't want to hurt her."

He gripped on Maka's cold hand tighter. "I should've if it helped Maka."

With a loud bang, Spirit launched himself into the room and to Maka's right. "Maka, my baby, are you ok?" He glared at the other weapon. "How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know." Soul stared at Maka's face, hoping she'd wake up soon.


End file.
